fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Special Flag appearances
This page lists all the appearances of the Special Flag, or S-Flag, an item originally from the game Rally-X. The link type created is arguable: in general when an element like a character makes an actual real cameo, it's considered an In-Universe link, while when it only appears as an item (such as a character appearing as a doll) it's considered a Sub-universe link, since it's not the real thing. However it's hard to tell for the Special Flag's case, since while being a staple Namco element, it's just a flag, so even in its supposedly "real" appearances it still is just an item. We decided that when the Flag features special properties, such as giving an extra life, that's considered an In-Universe link (bold in the list) while when it only awards points it's considered a regular collectable item, creating only a Sub-universe link (underlined in the list). Its appearances are: #'Rally-X' (November 1980): The Special Flag's debut. It's a variation on the regular flags featured in the game. When collected it doubles the points received for each regular flag collected thereafter. #'New Rally-X' (February 1981): The sequel to Rally-X, the Special Flag has the same function. #'Xevious' (December 1982): The first appearance of the Special Flag outside the Rally-X series and the first time it awards an extra life. There are four flags hidden across the game, and each one collected awards 1000 Points, as well as an Extra Life. #'Libble Rabble' (October 1983): The Special Flag awards an extra life when collected. #'Gaplus' (April 1984): The Special Flag appears when certain conditions are met, and allows the player to turn the ship into the Hypership. When collected it awards an extra life. #'Super Xevious' (1984): An upgdated version of Xevious, the Special Flag returns with the same function. #'Sky Kid' (December 1985): The Special Flag awards an extra life when collected. #'Sky Kid Deluxe' (February 1986): An updated version of Sky Kid, the Special Flag returns with the same function. #'Toy Pop' (April 1986): The Special Flag appears at the start of a level if the players' combined score has reached a multiple of 15000 points, and awards an extra life when collected. #'Dig Dug II' (April 18, 1986): the Special Flag appears in the Famicom/NES version of the game and awards an extra life when collected. #Genpei Toma Den (October 1, 1986): the Special Flag is one of four items guarded by Stone Lions, it only awards 1000 points when collected. #'Quester' (September 1987): The Special Flag awards an extra life when collected. #'The Quest of Ki' (July 22, 1988): The Special Flag awards an extra life when collected. In this game it's depicted completely white encased in a square, like other items in the game, but it's considered an actual appearance nonetheless. #'Xevious: Fardraut Saga' (December 23, 1988): the Special Flag returns in "Scramble"/"Fardraut" mode with the same function as previous Xevious games. #'Dragon Buster II: Yami no Fuuin' (April 27, 1989): The Special Flag appears as a secret item, awarding an extra life when collected. #'Marvel Land' (December 1989): The Special Flag awards an extra life when collected. #'Mappy Kids' (December 22, 1989): The Special Flag awards an extra life when collected. #'Solvalou' (December 1991): the Special Flag returns in this Xevious game, increasing the shield by 1 when collected. #'Cosmo Gang: The Video' (December 1991): The Special Flag awards an extra life when collected. #'Galaga '88' (June 30, 1990): The X68000 version of the game features bonus stages with alien spaceships replaced by enemies and items from other Namco games, including a Rally-X-themed stage where the S-Flag appears alongside the cars and other flags from the game. #'Exvania' (December 1992): The Special Flag awards an extra life when collected. #'Tinkle Pit' (December 1993): The Special Flag awards an extra life when collected. #Super Famista 4 (March 3, 1995): The special flag appears as an item in the enviroment of the Namco stadium, without any specific function. #'Xevious Arrangement' (November 1995): a new version of Xevious, the Special Flag returns with the same function. #'Tales of Phantasia' (December 15, 1995): The Special Flag appears as a usable item that can bring back a dead ally with full health. #Super Famista 5 (February 29, 1996): the special flag returns in the Namco stadium, still without any function. #'Rally-X Arrangement' (March 1996): a new version of Rally-X, the Special Flag has the same function. #'Dig Dug Arrangement' (March 1996): a new version of Dig Dug, it features some new items, including the Special Flag that awards an extra life when collected. #'Xevious 3D/G' (April 1996): the Special Flag returns with the same function as previous Xevious games. #Famista 64 (November 28, 1997): the Special Flag appears during a target shooting minigame, as a target worth 300 points. #Tenkomori Shooting (November 1998): the Special Flag appears within the Xevious minigame, and awards points when collected. #'World Stadium 3' (April 8, 1999): the Special Flag appears during the loading screen minigame; when picked up it grants exploding baseballs to the player. #Seme COM Dungeon: Drururuaga (December 15, 2000): the Special Flag appears on the map of the Namco World, without any specific function. #'Wangan Midnight' (December 2001): the Special Flag brings energy back when collected. #'Wangan Midnight R' (April 30, 2002): the Special Flag returns from the previous game with the same function. #'Star Fox: Assault' (February 14, 2005): the Special Flag appears for the first time in 3D graphics, with an updated technological design. When all 50 in the game are collected they unlock the Demon Sniper Rifle weapon. #'Namco × Capcom' (May 26, 2005): a crossover game featuring characters from many Namco and Capcom games, the Special Flag also appears in some stages, and it restores full health when picked up. #'Pac 'n Roll' (July 28, 2005): The Special Flag awards an extra life when collected. #Cobra the Arcade (November 2005): The Special Flag appears as one of the Namco-themed collectable items in the game; it doesn't award anything in-game directly, but special features were given for a limited time to players who found the items and registered their Psycho-Gun Card through the official site. #'Tales of the Abyss' (December 15, 2005): the S-Flag appears as a usable item, that when used allows to change the character displayed as the avatar. #Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War (March 23, 2006): the Special Flag appears on the island stage in 2P battle mode, but only awards points when collected. #'Rally-X Remix' (October 23, 2007): a new version of Rally-X, the Special Flag has the same function. #'Tales of Vesperia' (August 7, 2008): the Special Flag appears as a usable item, that when used allows to change the party leader character. #'Xevious Resurrection' (January 29, 2009): a remake of Xevious, the Special Flag returns with the same function. #Tekken 6 (October 27, 2009): the Special Flag appears in Scenario Campaing mode (only featured in console versions) as a hidden collectable item. When collected it awards points and unlocks special features in the character customization mode. #Pac'N-Jump (April 7, 2011): the Special Flag appears in Dig Dug mode, but it only awards points when collected. #'New Rally-X S' (May 2011): a new version of New Rally-X, the Special Flag has the same function. #'Rally-X Rumble' (August 17, 2011): a remake of New Rally-X and New Rally-X S, the Special Flag has the same function. #Go Vacation (October 11, 2011): the Special Flag appears as an item in some modes, such as capture the flag, but has no special properties. #'Pac-Man Monsters' (June 2014): during a timed promotion with a grand-prix theme (which also included the Rally-X racers), the game featured the character Grand Prix Queen Fairy, who's shown holding up the Special Flag. Despite the Flag not being an actual item in-game, she's capable of completely healing characters, and she's supposed to hold the actual Special Flag in the game's universe, so this counts as an actual appearance. #'Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS' (September 13, 2014): the first appearance of the Special Flag in a licensed game, not produced nor developed by Namco. When picked up and used it awards a point in a timed match, or an additional stock in a stock match. (the equivalent to an extra life) #'Super Smash Bros. for Wii U' (November 21, 2014): The Wii U version of the latest Super Smash Bros. game, the Special Flag returns with the same function. #'Pro Yakyuu Famista Climax' (April 20, 2017): the Special Flag appears in the Flag Picker minigame, granting invincibility when picked up. It can also be used in stadium building mode. #'Super Smash Bros. Ultimate' (December 7, 2018): The Special Flag returns with the same function as in previous Super Smash Bros. games. The Special Flag also appears in Tekken (December 9, 1994), Dirt Dash (December 1995), Taiko no Tatsujin 12 (December 11, 2008) and in Tekken Tag Tournament 2 (September 14, 2011), but only as on-screen icons, so these don't count as actual appearances. Additionally a "Special Pac" appears in Pac-Land, consisting in Pac-Man's yellow shape instead of a flag, with the same red "S" beside it. License Rally-X was created by Namco, and most of the appearances of the Special Flag are in games produced or developed (in the case of Star Fox: Assault) by Namco. Super Smash Bros. games are the only exception, where the Special Flag was licensed alongside the character Pac-Man and some other elements from Namco games. Category:Type 1 links Category:Links Category:Summary links